


Fanfic Tourette's: Random Eruptions of Comment Fic

by jagfanatic (LustyLadyJane)



Category: Andy Griffith Show, Multi-Fandom, NCIS, Star Trek: The Original Series, West Wing, various - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustyLadyJane/pseuds/jagfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-Ficlets from various fandoms, most originally written as comments to journal entries, stories, PMs, or emails. Also included are prompt fills for one-off fandoms.</p><p>1. Andy Griffith Show - <i>Parade Day</i> (86 w)<br/>2. Star Trek: TOS - <i>Orgasms & Organisms</i> (126w)<br/>3. The West Wing - <i>Secret Service</i> (113w)<br/>4. Buffy the vampire Slayer (TV) - <i>Bittersweet</i> (26w)<br/>5. NCIS - <i>A Down and Dirty Ditty</i> (55w)<br/>6. The Walking Dead - <i>Sharpshooter</i> (154w)<br/>7. Micro-Mini-Ficlets from Various Comment-Fic Sites</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ANDY GRIFFITH SHOW -- Parade Day (FR-15/Teen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kilt!Porn!!!** erm, uhm, I mean...  
>  Inspired by a comment by VanillaFluffy (LJ) about Renaissance Fairs and kilts. Featuring assorted characters from the Andy Griffith Show.

* * *

Golly gee, you've done a swell job Miss Fluffy. I'm sure your friend is going to be real pleased. She came to see you, not some old floor. Besides that, the two of you wll be so busy, she won't even have time to see the dust, will she Aunt Bea?

...

Aunt Bea? Miss Crump, Something's wrong with Aunt Bea!

...

O_o *gulp*  
Andy, get the smelling salts. Barney, you tell Floyd to put something on under that kilt!

 

*repaints sign*  
 _Welcome to May Be Airy_


	2. STAR TREK: TOS - Orgasms and Organisms **FR-21, Explicit**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The REAL trouble with tribbles. ^_^
> 
> Posted: Jun 12, 2011  
> Chars: Unnamed male.  
> A spoof of bad porn inspired by [a post](http://fanficrants.livejournal.com/10478457.html?view=338278777) by kilaen(LJ) in Fanficants. The first line is the original text being ranted about, so I can't credit the author. It is most likely a product of spell-check fail.  
> WARNING:  
> Spoof includes bestiality and noncon, of a sort. A small horny (not horned) critter is attracted to a penis. The hapless owner of the penis (and the critter) is unable to intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contributors:  
> 1\. kilean(LJ)  
> 2\. jagfanlj(LJ) (aka, Lusty Lady Jane)  
> 3\. fluffy_goddess(LJ)  
> 4\. mcparrot(LJ)

* * *

...he began pumping his cock hard and shivered as his organism drew near.

The soft, furry, organism wrapped itself lovingly around his cock and began undulating, it's tiny tongue rasping sensually across2 his turgid flesh. He couldn't have stopped himself from thrusting if he'd tried, though he knew3 the throbbing and shuddering of his magnificent manhood against the beast's belly stirred it's own lust. A lust that could only be satisfied2 by the sinking of dozens of tiny teeth into his turgid4 cock, sending minute droplets of venom coursing through the sword of his loins. Spasms of pleasure2 raced through him, racing to beat the effects of the venom. Was he going to get off or was4 his shaft of love pulsing across its silky pink underside forcing savage passions to release ever more venom?

His own first dewey droplets seeped down over his hot cock; a tortured sigh of relief escaped his panting lips as the diminuative fangs released, the tiny tongue lapping eagerly at his nectar...

...tbc?


	3. THE WEST WING -- Secret Service (Teen+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy helped, but Zoe also had her own ideas about how to deal with being kidnapped.
> 
> Originally posted in [Bite Sized Bits of Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com) for cghardy's [prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/335557.html?thread=59531973).

* * *

After his daughter was back home, safe in the arms of her mother, and surrounded by a doubled Secret Service detail, the President asked his bodyman for advice. Charlie told him, among other things, "Her mother is right," and the President deferred to his judgment. Zoe and Abbey left for the family home in New Hampshire the following morning. 

It wasn't until years later that Jed Bartlett discovered that while she was there, Zoe spent four hours a day sparring with the Secret Service until she was as well trained in hand-to-hand combat as they were. He _never_ found out she was equally proficient with a gun.


	4. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER (TV) -- Bittersweet (Teen & Up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Buffy, Andrew/Xander, sweet](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/325635.html?thread=58065923), by scripps.
> 
> Originally written for the [Bite-Sized Bits of Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com) theme: 140 Characters (fills).

* * *

Anya’s loss hit Andrew harder than he expected. She died saving him, after all. 

Xander never left his bedside. She died saving him, after all.


	5. NCIS/RPF -- A Down and Dirty Ditty, co-starring Hawk_Soaring (Teen and Up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an ailing Hawk_Soaring sad she can't play in her garden.

A brilliant writer laid low  
Proclaimed help was needed with a hoe.  
Tony came running,  
To find she was punning.  
"Damn," he wailed, "now _I'm_ low."

Said she, "You're not as low as all that.  
You're rising quite rapidly, in fact."  
Coming to blows  
cured all his woes.  
And Gibbs tended her tomatoes with tact.


	6. THE WALKING DEAD - The Sharpshooter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Stories They Tell in the Future](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/677722.html?thread=89761370#t89761370) by ammcj062  
> Originally written for Bite-Sized Bits of Fic

"So there I was, pinned to a wall by this rotting _thing_ that refused to lay down and die like any respectable corpse would, struggling to keep it out of biting range with one hand, while trying to untangle my knife from what was left of it's clothes with the other, when all of a sudden it crumples to the ground shot through the head. I look around for the shooter and this scrawny little gal no bigger than nothing, wearing a cop's hat and carrying a gun bigger than she was, comes sprinting across the street and asks if I'm all right. Of course, I start screaming about how that thing's face was only two inches from mine and what the heck she thought she was doing, she coulda killed me.

She looks at me like I'd just insulted her Momma, and says,

"At that range?" And that's how I met your Aunt Judith.


	7. Micro-Mini-Ficlets from Various Comment-Fic Sites

Link: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/673757.html?thread=89478109#t89478109 Prompt: Any, any, unconventional problems (Fill: Supernatural, Sam + Dean)

_Sam snickered at the kitten; Witches were problematic for Dean._

=============================================================

Link: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/673757.html?thread=89477853#t89477853 Prompt: The Walking Dead, any, meeting up after fearing the other one dead

_Rick handed over Judith just long enough to wash._


End file.
